


If You Want This

by Highlander_II



Series: seasonofkink 2017 [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Community: seasonofkink, Dominant Jessica Pearson, F/M, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harvey's in a little bit of trouble, so Mistress is going to make him beg.





	If You Want This

Harvey kept his head down when he spoke: "My apologies, Mistress, I certainly should remember not to use your office for personal business, even when you are out of the office for the day." He really was in trouble this time. He wasn't even sure how she had found out.

No, he did know. Louis. Louis had seen him in Jessica's office that afternoon. He'd even stopped Harvey when he left to ask him what he had been doing in there. Harvey had told Louis it was none of his business. That certainly would have piqued the man's curiosity. Even if he hadn't found out specifically what Harvey was doing, Louis would have told Jessica that Harvey had been in her office.

And, while work Jessica could give a shit, play Jessica gave plenty. It's why she was standing over him now, crop in hand, demanding his apology. He wasn't sure yet if he was forgiven, so he added, "Again, my deepest apologies. How should I make it up to you?"

Jessica tapped the crop against her free hand as she considered her response. He knew she was making him wait because he hated it. It was like punishment on top of his punishment.

She snapped the crop down on his bare shoulder. He didn't even react. He knew not to. "I think you should beg me to let you eat my pussy."

"Of course, Mistress," he agreed.

"I know you want to do it anyway, but I like making you wait."

Harvey looked up at her and asked to be given the opportunity to pleasure his Mistress. Of course, she denied him. She had told him to beg. And he hadn't begged nearly enough yet.

He stepped up his game, adding a few extra offers of 'please' to the mix. It still wasn't enough for her.

"I want to hear you. I want to feel the desperate need in your voice when you beg me for permission. I don't need you in order to get off. I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself. But you, you want this. You want me to let you so _show_ me." Then she settled back in her chair, one elegant leg crossed over the other, and waited for him to comply.

He shifted his knees wider apart, giving Mistress an excellent view of his cock. Not a distraction, but a display. Hands resting on his thighs, he looked up at her again, then began begging for permission to get Mistress off with his mouth.

She was right. He wanted it. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to please her, pleasure her, and he begged and begged her to let him.

It was subtle, but he could see when his words started to affect her. That's when he ramped up his pleading. It wasn't insincere. he meant every word. He just knew when to turn up the heat.

Jessica uncrossed her legs and spread her knees wide. "You want this, don't you?" she asked him, her fingers walking down her abdomen toward her pussy.

Harvey nodded. Licked his lips. Nodded his head. "Yes, Mistress. May I please..."

She sighed. "I've waited long enough. And I suppose your begging was passable," she conceded. She shifted in her chair and motioned for him to move forward and begin his task. "Do it right or I'll keep you down there all night," she told him.

Harvey gave her a tiny wicked smile before he ducked his head between her legs.


End file.
